


Ornament

by Azek



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Azek, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, brassmama, devil-inside-her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leanansidhe gives Harry a beautiful glass Christmas ornament as a token of her regards during the holiday season. A series of minor disasters ensue as Harry is reminded all too late that gifts from the Sidhe are rarely simple or pleasant. - Author Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ornament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95906) by devil-inside-her. 



Here's a [link to either stream or download](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Ornament.mp3) the podfic. Thanks to Paraka for Hosting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ornament was written as a gift fic for brassmama.


End file.
